Jennifer Perez
Name: Jennifer Perez Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Spending time with friends, window shopping at The Promenade, reading magazines, sewing clothes. Appearance: Jennifer is slightly taller than average (5'6") and skinny (about 125 lbs), with small muscles. She has a lean face, with a small nose and thin lips. She has short, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. Both of her ears are pierced, though she does not wear earrings particularly often. She is of Hispanic origin, which shows in the tones of her skin and hair. Jennifer wears clothing that she makes herself. She tends to prefer loose, flowing shirts and skirts in bright, cheerful colors. She prefers not to wear long pants, finding them uncomfortable. She favors utilitarian footwear, due to her habit of walking from place to place. Biography: Jennifer has known conflict all her life. Her parents legally immigrated to Saint Paul, Minnesota from Mexico two years before Jennifer's birth, with her older sister, then a year old. While they were able to afford a more comfortable standard of living, money was still tight. The births of Jennifer and her younger brother Samuel did not improve her parents’ financial situation. All throughout her childhood, Jennifer's parents argued with each other. They fought over money, how to raise the kids, who would do what chores, and other inconsequential things. Jennifer always hated the fighting, and soon began trying to mediate things between her parents. She was rarely successful in the long term; her parents were reluctant to argue in front of her once they learned she was paying attention, but would continue their disputes as soon as she was out of the area. Jennifer's parents got divorced a week before Jennifer's twelfth birthday. For the next three years, Jennifer and her siblings were traded back and forth between homes each week. Finally, shortly before Jennifer entered high school, her father moved to Wisconsin to take a better job. Jennifer still sees him occasionally, but not as often as she would like. Jennifer cannot stand being near people who are arguing, as disagreement causes her great amounts of stress. She has acted as a peacemaker for her friends, trying to mediate their disputes, not only out of a desire to see them happier, but also for her own comfort. Jennifer gets along well with just about anyone, but this is only because she tends to agree with others and follow their lead. She is more than willing to stifle her own opinion in order to preserve the peace of whatever group she is with. She tries to think carefully before she speaks, and always tries to phrase things as diplomatically as possible, but she is prone to misspeaking and stumbling over her own words, and constantly worries that this will offend her conversational partners. When she is involved in trying to help her friends, or in another high-stress situation, however, she is able to focus and sort her feelings and words quite well, paying attention to the moment and not worrying about messing up until afterwards. Jennifer tends to be friends with younger, less mature students, as they usually get into the most conflicts. Though she would never admit it, Jennifer feels somewhat lost when things are at peace, even though any other situation causes her stress. Her friends in her own grade are mostly "popular" girls who get into typical high school drama with each other, giving Jennifer an opportunity to act as mediator. In school, Jennifer often voices class concerns to teachers, though she quickly backs down if it seems like they are unreceptive or in a bad mood. She tries to make it to school sporting events, not because she cares about sports, but because her friends go there and it seems like a good way to fit in and spend time with them without much potential for conflict. Jennifer follows her friends’ interests in clubs and extracurricular activities, and is currently interested in Drama Club because of its large following and focus on acting; she finds adopted personas quite interesting. Jennifer does alright in class, but is not an exceptional student. She mostly gets Bs and Cs, which is good enough for her. Her favorite class is psychology, because she likes knowing what makes people tick; she never really delves too deeply into her own motivations, though, because she doesn't want to second-guess herself. Jennifer is a particularly poor history student, because she can't bring herself to care about problems long since solved. She is currently repeating 11th grade history, which she failed last year. She doesn't mind, though, because many of her younger friends share the class with her. Jennifer never swears aloud, considering it a way to escalate conflict and a display of poor self control. Internally, however, she often seethes at other people, directing her negative feelings into a vicious mental monologue. Even though she never voices her unpleasant thoughts, they still make her feel quite guilty at times. She often feels like she is being dishonest by taking the politically sound way out of a situation rather than expressing her own views. Sometimes, being in the middle of thing causes Jennifer large amounts of stress. When she can't take being around people, she wanders the city alone, thinking. She works very hard to never take out her negative feelings on others. She has never really considered standing up for herself, because she doesn't view herself as very important. She sees herself in terms of her friends, and judges herself based on how others perceive her. One of the few ways Jennifer feels comfortable expressing herself is through her sewing. She creates her own clothing, often browsing fashion magazines and department stores for inspiration. She tends to put large amounts of bright colors into her creations, giving off a friendly, happy attitude both to put people at ease and as a defensive mechanism, making her seem happy and comfortable even when she is not. Advantages: Jennifer is easy to get along with, and makes friends well. She is a good listener, and can often get people to calm down and see the other side of a disagreement. She also has good stamina and strong legs from walking as much as she does. Disadvantages: Jennifer has poor self esteem, and is nowhere near assertive enough. She tends to follow along with people too easily, and is often pushed around. She bottles up her emotions instead of finding a healthy way to let off steam. She hates conflict, and avoids being personally involved in it most of the time. Designated Number: Female Student no. 005 --- Designated Weapon: Icepick Conclusion: Well, almost everything here is saying that Girl 005 is going to be dead real quick all the staples are here. Often pushed around, a follower, hates conflict, blah blah blah blah blah. HOWEVER! I see that there is a chance that she could crack to pressure. We've seen it before, we could see it again and I for one want to see some brain damage with that icepick!'' The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations )]] Handled by: '''MurderWeasel '''Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Icepick (assigned weapon) Allies: Phillip Ward, Nick Reid, Melissa Li, Marco Stonecastle, Alexander Seymour Enemies: Tom Guthrie, Jimmy Brennan Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jennifer awoke on the docks, where she immediately found herself in great despair over her abduction. Immediately breaking down, she attempted to process what had happened to her class, considering her personal options and coming to the realization that she couldn't possibly stomach killing. She briefly contemplated suicide, considering drowning herself in order to avoid the pain of actually experiencing SOTF and watching her friends turn on each other, but she eventually rejected this idea, not wanting to inflict the pain of watching her give up on her family and friends back home. Growing ever more frustrated, she began screaming and crying, before eventually noticing and catching the attention of the nearby Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova. The two girls talked for a time, awkwardly exchanging pleasantries until they were interrupted by the arrival of George Leidman and Victoria Logan. Jennifer tried to smooth the integration of the newcomers into the group, but became more nervous as time went on, especially given the arrival of Sebastian Decartes. Finally, she made an excuse to leave the others, explaining that she had something to do. Taking her daypack and her personal bag, which she refused to abandon, Jennifer set out away from the sea. She traveled to the nearby residential district, where she noticed the figure of Allen Birkman, running for cover. Becoming concerned about his safety and the possibility of there being danger nearby, Jennifer followed him into a pub, where they also encountered Carla Conners. Again, Jennifer tried to smooth the group's interactions, as once more new people began turning up, in this case Mike Jeffries, followed shortly by Robert Lerger. Robert, however, alarmed the others upon his arrival. Jennifer did not even notice him as she became overwhelmed by the chaos, choosing to follow Carla, who fled the scene. While Jennifer claimed that she was going to check on the other girl, though, she actually simply wanted to get away from everyone again, and made no efforts to catch up with Carla. Jennifer began avoiding people after that, hiding from others until, in the northern felled forest, she stumbled upon Deidre Paul. Jennifer approached the girl, but gave a negative impression, stumbling over her words in her nervousness and insinuating that she could be a player. This was exacerbated by the arrival of William Davis, who was armed with a shotgun. Jennifer accidentally revealed her own weapon, then, fearing that she was going to be killed for her missteps, fled, though not before asking Will to deliver a message should he encounter Maf Tuigamala, one of his football teammates. Jennifer told him to inform Maf that she would check for him at the hall of mirrors on a regular basis. Maf and Jennifer had been friends prior to the abduction, and her feelings for him were complicated, edging towards romantic. Jennifer hoped to find Maf again and talk to him before what she viewed as her own inevitable death. She was completely convinced that he would not succumb to the urge to play the game, and thus was also convinced that he, too, would die before the program's completion. Traveling surreptitiously once more, Jennifer circled around the island, resting when she could. Reaching the entrance to the tunnels, she decided to check them out, soon bumping into Nick Reid. While she was initially quite wary of Nick, she listened to him as he explained that he had made enemies of Maxwell Lombardi and Alex White, in part due to his accidental killing of Daniel Vaughan. Jennifer did not blame Nick for the death, and the two continued to talk, Jennifer offering to help Nick with his wounds. They were soon met by Phillip Ward, who informed them that he was searching for his friends from the hockey team. Almost immediately after Phil's arrival, Tom Guthrie also turned up, accidentally provoking Phil. The two boys fought, but Tom quickly knocked Phil unconscious. Also present at this point was Aaron Hughes, who Jennifer noticed in the background, watching the altercation. At the time, she paid it no mind, as Nick stepped in to fight Tom off. Nick was able to incapacitate Tom, but continued his attack, beat the boy to death by bashing his head against a rock. Jennifer was horrified by this and exploded at Nick, blaming him for the death and telling him to leave her alone, implying his only other choice was to kill her. She tossed her icepick to him, telling him she didn't need the weapon and that he'd have more use for it, then set to work tending Phil, as Nick slunk off. Jennifer was somewhat horrified by her own outburst, almost immediately regretting venting her anger at Nick, but she chose to stay with Phil rather than go after him. She managed to restore Phil to consciousness, though he soon needed rest. While he slept, Jennifer removed Tom's corpse from the tunnels, in the process finding that Nick had left her icepick and a note behind, implying that he was planning to hunt down players. Jennifer was greatly troubled by that, and as soon as Phil was ready, set off traveling with him, hoping to find Maf and to encounter Nick again. The search, for the most part, proved completely fruitless, with no notable encounters occurring until they entered the coastal woods. Jennifer was becoming distressed by her increasing desensitization to the announcements, and also worried that she was dragging Phil on a pointless hunt. Soon, they were met by Marco Stonecastle, Rhory Anne Broderick, and Alexander Seymour. To Phil's exasperation, Jennifer welcomed the newcomers without much question, offering to share her supplies with Rhory. Rhory quickly abandoned the group, as the others focused more on Alex, who was covered with blood, the result of his recent murder of Dominic Stratford. While she had misgivings about him, Jennifer accepted Alex into the group, though she set out to keep a close watch on him. The group moved towards the town, but overshot, ending up at the docks once more. There, they were distracted by the announcements, which confirmed that Alex had, in fact, murdered Dominic. At the same time, Phil noticed Jimmy Brennan, and the two became caught up in their own conflict. Jennifer noticed the struggle between the boys, but assumed that Phil would be able to subdue and calm down Jimmy. She was soon proved horribly wrong, though, as Jimmy managed to gain the upper hand on Phil and quickly killed him. Horrified by what she saw, Jennifer became quietly enraged, walking away from the others and approaching Jimmy, informing him that they needed to talk. While Duncan McMahon, Cassidy Wakemore, and Maria Graham appeared out of nowhere, attempting to intervene, Jennifer ignored them entirely, also shrugging off Marco's attempts at calming things down. Jimmy, sensing an impending conflict, screamed at her, telling her to attack. In the end, though, Jimmy was the one to take aggressive action, charging Jennifer. To her own surprise, she parried the blow he launched and destroyed his improvised weapon, a piece of driftwood. Jennifer knocked Jimmy prone, then found herself completely at a loss as to what to do. Confused and scared, she tried quoting the same advice Nick had given her to Jimmy, then fled the scene. Jennifer kept moving until night, alone again. She stopped to rest in the swamp, trying to cope with her own conflicting feelings and admiring the fact that there could be beauty even in the middle of the game. Before long, Samantha Ridley stumbled upon her, but before the two girls could converse much, Nick turned up, having coincidentally ended up in the same area. Nick and Jennifer conversed awkwardly, as Samantha, feeling somewhat nervous about the situation, slipped away. Jennifer shared what had happened to her in the time since they last met, and Nick did the same, accidentally revealed that he had killed more people. Jennifer, attempting to make up for the way they had parted, apologized to Nick, who told her that she had no reason to be sorry. Before the conversation progressed much further, Nick noticed Samantha's absence, and, fearing a potential ambush or trap, the pair decided to move on, Nick telling Jennifer to keep some distance in case someone attacked him. Jennifer and Nick moved on, using the logging road to speed their passage. When the fifth announcement played, noting the death of Jennifer Romita, Jennifer took it fairly hard. As Nick comforted her, they were met by Melissa Li, one of Jennifer's good friends. Jennifer was instantly willing to trust Melissa, and Nick took her word for it. The trio also noticed another nearby group, composed of Harun Kemal, Rashid Hassan, Sarah Tan, Sapphire McLeod, and Stacy Hart. Nick moved to investigate the group, but became nervous, fearing a confrontation was inevitable. Hoping to defuse the situation by removing himself from it, he left. Jennifer, however, was not willing to lose track of Nick again, and tried to chase after him, this time with Melissa in tow. Jennifer and Melissa headed towards the house of mirrors, the destination Jennifer and Nick had initially been moving towards. Jennifer became somewhat worried by the prospect of Nick arriving there alone, as the reason she wanted to go in the first place was to check if Maf had received her message and made it. She had not communicated this to Nick, and feared that a misunderstanding could occur if she wasn't there to smooth things over. When Jennifer and Melissa reached the house of mirrors, they discovered that her worries had been preemptive. The building was surrounded by corpses. Jennifer moved ahead, hoping to spare Melissa any possible ambushes, but there was no one else in the area. She did discover the corpse of her designated messenger, William Davies, who had been stabbed to death earlier by Rhory Anne Broderick. Once she was sure the area was fairly safe, Jennifer called Melissa over, and the two girls talked for a time, marveling at their continued survival in light of the deaths of so many of their classmates who were seemingly better suited to surviving on the island. Jennifer also explained what had happened between her and Nick, stating that she was to blame for his actions in part since he'd driven him away earlier. Melissa told her not to blame herself. The two girls also discussed their feelings on the game and on killing, with Jennifer stating that she doubted she'd ever be able to kill, even in self defense, while Melissa stated that she would be willing to fight back if necessary. After a time, Jennifer and Melissa left the hall of mirrors. Jennifer left a note for Nick, telling him that they would wait for him at the groundskeeper's hut or on the mountain. At first, the girls went to the groundskeeper's hut, which they scaled, hiding out on the roof. They talked once more, discussing the possibilities for their futures, and what they would want to do if they somehow survived the experience. The next announcement brought changes to the danger zones, and the girls decided to relocate to the mountain, believing that it would be more defensible. On the mountain, Jennifer and Melissa were able to locate Nick, who had found Jennifer's note and was searching for them. Once again, the three caught up, Nick explaining that he had killed again. Melissa pressed for details, while Jennifer tried to make sure Nick wasn't pressured into sharing anything he didn't want to. He explained the entire situation to the girls' satisfaction, though, and then told them that he had something else to share: an escape plan. Nick explained that he had rigged an electromagnet, which he believed would disable collars, and offered the two the chance to test it, noting that they had to move quickly as they would probably all be executed in seconds otherwise. Overwhelmed by the pressure, Jennifer froze up, while Nick tried his device on Melissa's collar. Rather than disabling it, it tripped failsafes in the collar, causing it to detonate. Melissa died instantly. Before Jennifer could even begin to process things, Maf Tuigamala, the boy Jennifer had been searching for, appeared. Nick had forgotten Jennifer's note at the house of mirrors, and Maf, wandering past the area with his friends, had discovered it and come looking for her. Seeing what had happened, Maf assumed that Nick was dangerous. Neither boy was willing to back down, and they quickly ended up in a fight. Jennifer tried to calm them down, telling them to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Unable to convince her two best surviving friends not to kill each other, and unwilling to stand by and watch it happen, Jennifer fled once more. Jennifer made her way around the mountain, trying to come to terms with her actions and the deaths of people she cared deeply for, as well as the changes she had observed in Maf. Jennifer realized that she had forgotten all of her issued supplies, though she still had her personal bag. She decided against attempting to retrieve her other possessions, reasoning that she was almost certain to die soon anyways. Finally, deciding she wanted to try to live as long as she could, she set out in search of a stream, hoping to find a source of water. She found that in the northern part of the felled forest, where she planned to wait for a time. This plan was complicated when Jennifer was discovered by Meredith Hemmings. Jennifer tried to be polite to the girl, but was too nervous in her presence and excused herself, stating that she needed to be alone. Jennifer moved back towards the groundskeeper's hut, planning to reclaim her position on the roof, The area ended up a danger zone, though, so she loitered nearby, planning to move in once it was cleared. She never got the chance, however, as she distantly heard the announcement played by the STAR rescue team. She hurried in that direction, half expecting a trap, but was surprised to discover that it was legitimate and that the boats were just preparing to leave. Racing to make it in time, Jennifer was the last person rescued from the east beach. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Aside from acting as emotional support for one of our more interesting contestants, G005 made virtually no impact on the game. At least her loss wasn't really a notable one. No way she'd have amounted to anything had she remained in the game. '''Memorable Quotes: *"I'm, um, Jennifer. Perez not Romita." - Jennifer explains who she is and who she is not. Repeatedly. *"I'm scared, and I, um, I don't want to die. And... Uh, how are you?" - Jennifer tries to find common ground with Bounce *"It, um, I think it'll be okay. Well, um, as much as it can be. I don't... I don't even know anymore, Nick. People are killing, but, uh, but they can't all be bad." - Jennifer shares her thoughts on killers while trying to reassure Nick *"Looks like we need to have a talk." - Jennifer to Jimmy Brennan, after the latter's murder of Phillip Ward *"It's my fault, Melissa. I threw him out. I, um, I told him he wasn't worth anything. I branded him a killer, so he killed. And when we met again, he, um, he didn't kill anyone. He tried to be good. He ran away rather than fight those people at the truck. He's... I don't even know, but I don't think he'll kill anymore. I think if I stay with him, maybe... I don't know." - Jennifer explains her feelings towards Nick to Melissa *"Isn't that twisted? I can't even tell if killing people is wrong, because everyone's just trying to survive. All I know is it scares me, and, um, and I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't want to be killed, but I can't do anything about it. I just want to go home, Melissa, but I can't kill anyone, and, and I don't want you to, and I don't want Nick to, but I'll still care even if you do." - Jennifer on killing *"I figured I might, um, you know, work for a little while, make some money. Go to, um, community college and then, um, somewhere better. I... wasn't really sure what I wanted to do, honestly. I, um, I always thought I'd either go into fashion or, um, therapy. I like helping people with problems. I, um, I probably wouldn't have been very good at either, though." - Jennifer shares her plans for her future *"This sucks." - Jennifer on SOTF as a whole *"H-hey, um, hey w-wait for... um, wait for me." - Jennifer asks the rescue crew to hold up for a moment Other/Trivia *Jennifer was the first student in V4 to be roll nulled when she was rolled during the first announcement (second overall rolls). *Jennifer's one-shot thread, Better Days, is the longest single post in V4. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jennifer, in chronological order. The Past: *Happy Birthday *Candy Corn & Alcopops Pre-Game: *Window Shopping *Phantasmagoria *Lunch Line *A Walk to Forget *Looking for 'Company' *Anniversary Party *Just Another Night *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *Stay Sane Inside Insanity *Shelter From the Storm *Somewhere That's Green *Spelunking *Still Going Strong *Final Third Foul *Leaving Me Lonely Still *Keep On Smiling *A Day Late *And A Buck Short *I Will Follow You into the Dark *Better Days *A way a lone a last *A Slight Change of Plans Post-Game: *Liar *Latin Girls *Going Home *Closer to Fine *Let the Broken Hearts Stand *Three Rounds *All The People We Used To Know Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jennifer Perez. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors